Le jour où Jim abandonne son droit parental
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU de ma chère et tendre Saga Argent-Hale. Résumé : élever Isaac est plus compliqué que prévu, et Jim est loin d'être à la hauteur.


Titre : **Le jour où Jim abandonne son droit parental.**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Isaac est assis sur son lit, et il dévisage le Christ qui est suspendu juste en face de lui, cloué sur un vieux papier peint. Même si on lui a raconté que ce dernier était un martyr, Isaac a plutôt l'impression qu'il l'observe d'un mauvais œil, comme s'il n'était pas d'accord avec certaines choses. Isaac est mal à l'aise devant lui. Il se sent juger, et parfois même condamner.

Isaac ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il le défie car Peter et Christopher lui ont appris à être fier de la personne qu'il est, peu importe les événements qui l'ont façonné.

Pourtant, tout est différent ici.

Les règles sont différentes : se confesser, se repentir, faire amende honorable, l'eucharistie, écouter des sermons étriqués, religieusement comme le font Jim Lahey et Ludivine, sa compagne.

Eux aussi, ils sont différents.

Tout en se mordant l'avant-bras, Isaac ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il se sent à l'étroit, comme pris au piège. Il ne peut pas crier. Alors, pour retarder le gouffre qui essaie de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, Isaac s'accroche. Il plante profondément l'émail de ses dents dans sa chair pour rester connecté au monde réel, au point d'en avoir des bleus et parfois même de saigner.

Il ne faisait pas ça avant d'arriver ici, chez son père. Mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui. Plus rien n'a d'importance. A la place de son cœur, c'est un trou qu'il y a dans sa poitrine.

_ISAAC ? VIENS MANGER. Crie sa belle-mère du bas des escaliers.

Quand Isaac entend sa voix, c'est comme s'il avait des châtaignes dans l'estomac. Il ne l'aime pas. Elle, non plus. Ils sont quittes, mais les choses ne sont pas si simple. Ils vivent sous le même toi que Jim, alors ils font un effort pour lui. Ils pratiquent le politiquement correcte, où parfois peuvent se cacher des coups bas.

_Tu as bien dormi, mon chéri ? Lui demande Ludivine d'un ton mielleux alors que Isaac s'installe à table, juste à côté de son père.

Elle sait comment faire pour l'humilier derrière son sourire charmant. Elle connait déjà la réponse puisque c'est elle qui lave le linge, et qu'elle a certainement trouvé le pyjama et les draps mouillés.

Isaac ne lui répond pas. Il observe avec colère l'assiette remplie que Ludivine dépose devant lui.

_Tu devrais accepter la proposition du père Sébastien. Intervient son père, en comprenant pourquoi son fils ne répondra pas.

Jim a conscience des difficultés de son fils, mais il n'en parle jamais. Les choses dont on ne parle pas, n'existent pas. Jim est doué pour se voiler la face, un virtuose en la matière. Jim veut oublier, effacer de manière si désespérée qu'il a même fait baptiser son fils pour le _purifier_ de son passé.

Isaac ne pensait pas que des paroles bibliques pourraient lui faire autant de mal. Certaines nuits de cauchemars, il lui arrive de revoir le prêtre prier le seigneur, lui demandant de pardonner Isaac pour ses péchés.

Isaac et ses péchés que la religion lui impute comme étant sa faute. La même religion qui désapprouve la famille Hale-Argent. Ces personnes auxquelles Isaac s'est accroché, osant même jusqu'à les aimer comme s'ils étaient une famille. Ces mêmes personnes qui lui ont tourné le dos.

La colère que couve Isaac vient s'enrouler autour de son estomac. Il les déteste. Tous.

_Je n'aime pas le père Sébastien. Lui dit Isaac en bougonnant.

Père Sébastien est l'un des professeurs de l'école catholique de San Francisco, la nouvelle école d'Isaac. C'est lui qui donne le cours d'histoire. Isaac n'aime pas l'éclat étrange qu'il peut parfois voir dans son regard, quand l'homme s'approche de son pupitre. Systématiquement, Isaac détourne les yeux en ayant la sensation d'être Sali. Il se sent mal à l'aise, presque sous son emprise. L'homme est ce genre de prédateur, a pisté les proies faciles. Alors, Isaac essaie de l'éviter quand c'est possible. Isaac voudrait pouvoir expliquer tout ça à son père, mais cela semble impossible.

_Et tu aimes qui au juste ? Tu pourrais faire un effort. Les choses seraient différentes pour toi. Lui fait remarquer Ludivine, agacée par la réponse d'Isaac.

Isaac n'est pas insensible à son reproche. Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Sa vie est ici aujourd'hui, alors peut-être qu'il devrait se forcer un peu. Peut-être qu'il ne fait pas assez d'effort. Mais comment faire pour ne plus être le vilain petit canard, pour ne plus être la cible des élèves de sa nouvelle école. Isaac a des difficultés à la marche, il boite. Le premier jour, un élève n'a pas tardé à l'appeler Forest. Mais le pire est probablement les cicatrices qui recouvrent son corps et qu'il ne sait pas cacher dans les vestiaires, ce sont elles qui alimentent les plus grosses rumeurs à son sujet. Isaac n'avait jamais eu de réel ennui à l'école jusqu'à maintenant, et il réalise que c'était probablement grâce au travail de Peter, Christopher et Marine qui suivaient ses professeurs, au contraire de Jim qui a volontairement oublié d'aborder les traumatismes de son fils. Isaac ne va même plus chez sa psy, le Docteur Marine Morell.

Jim hoche la tête pour soutenir les paroles de son épouse.

Isaac a la nausée. Il regarde l'assiette remplie en face de lui sans dire un mot. C'est de sa faute. C'est toujours de sa faute. Il est trop faible, trop petit. Il ressemble à sa mère. Il pète des plombs. Il est trop pâle. Il est peureux. Il est idiot. Il a été perverti par des pédés. Il est bizarre. Il est dégoûtant. Il ne prie pas assez. Il est handicapé. Il n'a pas d'ami. Il a des attitudes inappropriées.

_Je dois toujours faire des efforts, et les autres alors ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?!

Tout a changé, et tout est tellement injuste.

_Mange. Maintenant ! Le fait taire Ludivine en poussant l'assiette devant lui. Elle ne veut pas vivre une nouvelle scène où Isaac essaiera encore de ne pas aller à l'école.

Les tripes du gosse sont nouées en pensant à l'école, et à l'enfer qui l'attend. Aujourd'hui, il voudrait revenir chez son père sans qu'on lui ait jeté de la nourriture à la tête, sans qu'on l'ait enfermé dans les toilettes pour l'entendre hurler de terreur, sans qu'on ait craché sur son uniforme, sans écorchures car on l'aurait bousculé dans les couloirs, sans qu'on lui ait volé son cartable ou ses chaussures, sans qu'une bande d'abrutis lui ait baissé son pantalon, sans…

_Je ne me sens pas bien.

Mais Ludivine insiste, sous le regard passif de son père qui ne dit jamais rien pour le défendre. Et ce qui doit arriver, finit par arriver. Isaac commence à ressentir des vertiges avant de commencer à vomir.

_C'est vrai que tu es pâle, consent Jim Lahey quelques minutes plus tard. Essaie de te reposer. J'avertirai l'école pour aujourd'hui.

Isaac voit son père se pencher sur lui, et il ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux d'appréhension alors que son père l'embrasse simplement sur le front.

Jim essaie de ne pas se sentir blessé quand il lui sourit avant de quitter la chambre d'Isaac.

De son côté, Isaac se sent tellement stupide. Il essaie de faire des efforts, mais il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses peurs. Jim n'est pas méchant. Il est juste différent.

 _Baisse les yeux ! Je ne veux plus les voir !_

 _Arrête de pleurer après ta mère. Elle ne reviendra pas !_

 _Tu vas me rendre fou !_

 _Pourquoi ce n'était pas toi à la place de Camden ?_

Isaac secoue la tête en pressant ses oreilles à l'aide de ses mains. Il ne veut plus entendre les voix. Elle finisse par s'estomper.

La matinée s'achève dans le silence épais de sa chambre désincarnée. Après des semaines, Il n'arrive pas à se sentir chez lui. Il observe les murs au papier peint jauni par le temps, et il se rend compte que les posters d'Harry Potter lui manquent. Il aimait aussi entendre la musique d'Allison qui filtrait à travers les murs de la chambre, ou encore se lover dans les draps imprégnés de l'odeur de Peter et Christopher.

Isaac serre fort Balto contre lui, se recroquevillant presque autour de lui comme s'il était une capsule capable de le ramener là-bas. Puis, comme à chaque fois, Isaac se rappelle.

 _Ils ne veulent plus de toi._

Isaac se pelotonne un peu plus sous les couvertures, à la recherche de chaleur. Il pense à cette femme qu'il a vu en photo dans le bureau de son père. Jim dit qu'il a ses yeux, et qu'il lui ressemble énormément. Il voudrait tellement se souvenir de sa mère. Parfois, il a l'impression de se rappeler d'une comptine et il chante, il fredonne des mots qu'il ne comprend pas. Ça l'apaise, tout en lui crevant le cœur. La vie est injuste, elle lui a repris tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans sa vie.

Est-ce Dieu qui le punit ?

_Tu pleurniches encore ? Demande Ludivine en entrant dans sa chambre.

Isaac hoche 'non' de la tête en essuyant rapidement avec le dos de Balto, tandis que Ludivine soupire lourdement au mensonge évidant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit près du gamin.

_Tu sais… Je ne te déteste pas vraiment, mais…je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Je n'en ai jamais voulu. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Mais…voilà, j'aime ton père et j'ai voulu faire un effort.

Isaac l'observe sans rien dire. Est-ce qu'elle essaie de le consoler ? En tout cas, sa franchise est appréciée par Isaac qui pense mieux la cerner.

_Lui, non plus.

_Comment ça ? Dit-elle en déposant un potage sur la table de nuit.

_Il ose à peine me regarder, et quand il y arrive, j'ai l'impression de le décevoir.

Ludivine réfléchit et semble blessée l'espace d'un moment.

_Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, je pense qu'il est triste… Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.

Ludivine sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais rivaliser contre une défunte, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ressent de la jalousie envers cette femme qu'elle n'a jamais connue. Honteuse, elle déglutit sa peine avant d'ajouter :

_Ma paroisse l'a beaucoup aidé. Ton père est un homme courageux, il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves avant de se trouver. Mais…il est aussi très entêté. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ta mère est comme une ombre dans sa vie. Il n'aurait pas dû te récupérer, ça lui fait du tort.

Isaac accuse le coup.

Encore de sa faute.

Toujours le même coupable.

 **OOO**

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchent, Jim et Ludivine ont été convoqué chez le directeur, à cause des dessins troublants d'Isaac. Jim a bien été obligé de s'expliquer. Seulement, il a raconté ce qu'il était capable de dire. C'est-à-dire, pas l'entière vérité. Il a vaguement évoqué quelques maltraitances avant d'expliquer en détail comment une famille de pervers avait recueilli son fils. Jim a tapé là-dessus, fort, car c'est plus acceptable que _tout_ le reste.

Depuis cet entretien, Isaac est la cible de nouvelles moqueries. Oui, les entretiens confidentiels ont plutôt l'allure de passoire au sein de cette école. Si bien, que les élèves le harcèlent avec des nouveaux sobriquets qui donnent la nausée à Isaac.

 __Petit enculé._

 __Suceur de bites._

Isaac a mal. Il ne veut pas qu'on salisse ainsi Peter ou Christopher. Ce ne sont pas eux les monstres. Mais pourtant, la nuit, dans ses cauchemars, il arrive que les monstres prennent leur apparence, et ça le tue à petit feu. Isaac n'a plus le goût à rien. Le harcèlement qu'il subit à l'école est devenu a tout le temps froid. Il ne mange pas beaucoup, et il est très fatigué. Il dort seulement quelques heures la nuit. Il _les_ entend dans son sommeil.

 _Tu es un bon garçon._

 _Tu pleures encore, après tout ce temps._

 _Ne boue pas._

Son père n'a rien dit en voyant son bulletin alors que ses notes n'ont fait que dégringoler avec les saisons. Il a seulement ponctué sa pensée avec un :

_Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Isaac sait que c'est faux. Il fait des efforts…seulement…il a du mal à suivre en classe. L'angoisse qu'il ressent à l'école l'empêche de se concentrer. La fatigue n'arrange rien, et le père Sébastien semble rôder autour de lui en attendant le moindre petit moment de faiblesse. Et puis, il y a le vide de leur absence : Peter, Christopher et Allison. Isaac essaie de l'occulter mais c'est difficile, et ça fait mal.

Plus les jours passent, plus c'est difficile, et plus le trou dans sa poitrine s'élargit.

Seulement, un soir, alors qu'il n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux, Isaac est assis en haut des escaliers et il surprend une conversation téléphonique :

_Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne plus appeler ! S'emporte Jim. Il a fait un trait sur vous. Il n'a plus besoin de vous. Dit Jim avant de raccrocher.

Isaac est prostré, il n'arrive pas à bouger comme si on venait de l'épingler sur le sol. Il ne veut pas y croire. Il a trop peur d'espérer. Il essaie de se convaincre qu'il divague, et qu'il n'a pas bien compris. Jim et Ludivine ne lui auraient pas menti là-dessus.

 _Peter ne veut plus te voir._

Isaac est inerte en haut des escaliers, comme s'il s'était arrêté de fonctionner. Il ressent un énorme courant d'air à l'intérieur, presque une tempête.

Isaac pense à tout ce que Jim et Ludivine lui ont enseigné jusqu'ici. Ils disent que Dieu voit tout, qu'il sait tout, même les mensonges. Dieu n'a pas puni son père, il n'a pas exercé sa justice divine. Donc…

Percuté par la voix de son père, Isaac revient sur terre. Il se concentre à nouveau sur la conversation qui se joue dans le salon entre Ludivine et Jim :

_Ils ne veulent rien entendre. Surtout ce Hale… Il va me faire perdre patience ! Bougonne Jim en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

 _Peter…_

Un troupeau d'éléphant traverse la poitrine d'Isaac. L'espace vide dans sa poitrine n'est qu'un marais de souffrance. Son cœur bat si vite qu'il va décoller vers les étoiles. Inconsciemment, Isaac serre plus fort les dents sur le cuir de son bras qui craquelle.

Son père a menti. Et Isaac ne comprend plus. Toutes ces conneries qu'il entend le dimanche à la messe, qui font qu'il se sent minable. Les mêmes conneries bibliques que son père et Ludivine rabâchent comme des automates à longueur de journée, sur le fait d'être honorable. Son père a menti ! Où est Dieu pour le punir ? Certains sont-ils favorisés par rapport à d'autres ? Aux yeux du Divin qui semble accorder sa grâce à quelques uns, qui est meilleur que l'autre et pourquoi ? Pourquoi Isaac a-t-il plus souffert que son père, pourquoi souffre-t-il encore alors qu'il essaie d'être un bon chrétien selon leurs principes. Isaac a envie de vomir. Ce sont des conneries. Isaac ne comprend plus. Inconsciemment, il se mord à nouveau l'avant-bras. La douleur l'aide à garder le contrôle de la pelote noueuse que sont ses sentiments. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire.

_Ne t'énerve pas pour ces gens. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Un jour, ils devront répondre de leurs actes. Essaie de l'apaiser Ludivine.

Eux et leurs croyances débiles. De quels actes parle-t-elle ? Peter et les siens n'ont rien fait à part l'aimé. Ils l'ont sauvé. Ils ont été sa famille. Sa seule famille.

Isaac mord un peu plus à travers sa chair avec des crocs enragés.

_En attendant, la plainte que j'ai déposée ne semble pas les effrayer. Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils autant ? Isaac est loin d'être facile.

 _Une plainte ?!_

A l'instant, Isaac réalise avec effroi qu'il est le seul à avoir tourné le dos à sa véritable famille. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de vouloir prendre contact avec lui, alors qu'Isaac a préféré croire les sornettes de Jim et Ludivine. Isaac les a abandonnés, et ça lui déchire le cœur. Il n'a pas cru en eux.

Isaac a peur. Et si Peter, Christopher et Allison croyaient réellement qu'il ne veut plus les voir car il est mieux avec son père. Et s'ils ne cherchaient plus à vouloir le voir. Une terreur profonde le submerge tout à coup, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans la gorge.

Isaac mord fort dans son bras pour noyer sa rage. La peau craque profondément et se déchire alors qu'il tire sur un lambeau. Du sang commence à couler sur la moquette, mais il n'en a pas conscience, trop occupé à recommencer sur une autre partie de son bras. Ça coule fortement, comme un robinet qu'on aurait mal refermé, mais ça n'empêche pas Isaac de continuer. Il se venge en déchiquetant sa chair. Il se punit. C'est de sa faute. Il ne les mérite pas.

Dans le fauteuil, Jim croit percevoir une plainte étouffée. Il n'en est pas certains mais il est persuadé d'avoir entendu Isaac. Il se lève pour vérifier.

_Isaac ! Oh, Seigneur. Arrête-ça ! Dit Jim en se précipitant vers les marches. Ils grimpent les escaliers en un temps record et il attrape Isaac pour le faire cesser. Isaac hurle comme une bête enragée, et il se défait des bras de son père pour recommencer, mais cette fois il s'attaque à l'autre bras.

_Ludivine, appelle le médecin ! Crie Jim alors qu'il essaie de se rapprocher de son fils qui recule.

_Arrête ça. Tu te fais du mal… Essaie de le raisonner Jim, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Isaac est en transe.

_Tu ne me laisse pas le choix… S'excuse Jim avant de bondir sur le gamin. Il saisit la mâchoire inférieure de son fils comme s'il était un pit bull incontrôlable, et il essaie de lui faire lâcher prise. Un peu à la fois, Isaac desserre les dents et Jim peut retirer le bras meurtri. Tant bien que mal, Jim parvient à maintenir le gosse qui se débat contre lui. Il le tient par les bras. Jim ne veut pas que l'enfant se blesse davantage.

_Calme toi. Isaac.

_Non. Vous m'avez menti. Non.

_Je t'en prie. Isaac !

Isaac n'est plus capable de réfléchir. Il secoue la tête, il donne des coups de pieds, puis il parvient à mordre l'avant-bras de Jim. Il mord fort pour se défendre, et la douleur est si vive que Jim réagit instinctivement en frappant le gamin.

La terre s'arrête de tourner durant un instant.

Il est trop tard. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

Jim s'en veut instantanément. Il ne voulait pas. Il tient son bras blessé alors que le regard d'Isaac se clarifie et qu'il reprend peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Jim se sent terriblement mal de ce qu'il vient de faire.

_Non. Peter. Peter. PETER. Appelle à l'aide Isaac.

_Je suis désolé. Tu m'as poussé. Je suis désolé.

 **OOO**

Le soir de Noël, à Beacon Hill, dans la maison familiale des Argent-Hale, sur la cheminée sont disposées 4 grosses chaussettes nominatives.

 _Peter_

 _Christopher_

 _Allison_

 _Isaac_

Sous le sapin, la plupart des cadeaux sont déballés.

_Tu vas bien ? Demande Derek à son oncle qui fixe des paquets toujours intacts.

Peter inspire avant de se retourner vers Derek avec un sourire forcé.

_Je vais revenir avec le dessert. Répond-t-il simplement en se détachant de la main réconfortante que Derek a posé sur son épaule.

 **OOO**

C'est la rentrée.

Isaac est une coquille vide où des images douloureuses rebondissent dans sa tête. Il ne trouve plus de tranquillité entre les voix et les souvenirs.

Isaac marche avec les yeux baissés dans les couloirs de l'école.

Les vacances de Noël ne se sont pas très bien passées. Après son voyage aux urgences, Isaac a passé le restant des fêtes enfermés dans sa chambre. Il est mutique depuis l'accident.

Sans connaître le passé médical d'Isaac, le médecin des urgences a parlé de trouble psychotique et de l'urgence qu'il y avait à le faire consulter par l'un de ses confrères. Seulement, Jim n'a rien voulu entendre. Il ne veut pas admettre que son fils a un problème, et qu'il est en train de foirer. Encore.

Isaac va bien.

_Prie avec conviction, n'a cessé de lui répéter son père comme si tout était de sa faute.

Mais Isaac ne va pas mieux. Ses prières ne sont jamais entendues. Ce n'est qu'un tas de connerie qui alimente un peu plus la colère, la peur et le désespoir d'Isaac.

Même Ludivine a essayé d'ouvrir les œillères de son mari. Contre toute attente, c'est elle la plus lucide. Elle tient tête à son mari, et souvent Ils finissent par se disputer au sujet d'Isaac. L'équilibre de la nouvelle vie de Jim est en balance, et il commence à regarder son fils avec humeur.

Ces yeux noirs… et le coup qu'il a reçu le soir où il a pété les plombs…

Isaac en a la chair de poule. Des tas de souvenirs resurgissent la nuit. Il se rappelle d'une époque où ce regard précédait l'horreur de sa mise à mort. Souvent, Isaac se réveille en hurlant avec la sensation d'avoir été enfermé dans une boîte, privé d'air et de lumière. Ces souvenirs donnent du sens à ses angoisses insensée du noir ou des espaces réduits. Il avait déjà assez de mauvais souvenirs de sa vie avec _eux,_ il n'avait pas besoin de ceux-là en plus.

_Hé, regardé. C'est le petit cinglé !

Isaac sort de ses pensées, tendu comme une bête traquée. Bien sûr, les gens parlent, et l'accident d'Isaac a alimenté les sorties de fin de messe du dimanche. Toute la communauté de Jim et Ludivine est au courant, car ils sont là les uns pour les autres. Ils se soutiennent. Mais si les adultes essaient de se montrer indulgents, les enfants, eux, se montrent cruels.

Et c'est pire maintenant.

Isaac a la sensation que l'air se raréfie autour de lui. Il a du mal à respirer. Il a la sensation qu'il va mourir. Il ne voulait pas revenir à l'école, mais Jim a insisté.

_Pour avoir une vie normale, il fut agir normalement. S'est emporté Jim car Ludivine était d'accord de dire qu'Isaac n'était pas prêt pour la rentrée.

Et maintenant, Isaac se ratatine contre un mur, pâle comme la mort, alors que les autres l'encerclent pour le piéger.

_T'es même pas capable de te suicider ! Commente un élève dans le couloir.

_Il sait seulement sucer des queues ?! Rétorque un autre sur le ton de la moquerie.

Ils rigolent tous de lui.

_La chocotte pleure !

_Pleurnichard !

Et c'est vrai. Isaac réalise tardivement qu'il pleure. Il frotte son visage avec ses manches, mais ses joues restent rouges et humides. Il se sent pathétique et il se déteste de leurs donner cette image de lui.

_C'est pitoyable !

_Un vrai débile !

_Tu ne mérite pas de vivre !

Les moqueries pleuvent sur Isaac qui n'essaie même pas d'y répondre. A l'intérieur, c'est comme s'il était déjà mort. Il ne réagit même pas quand un élève lui crache dessus. Les rires redoublent. Un coup de pied se perd sur son derrière. Quelqu'un lui tire les cheveux.

Isaac veut mourir.

_ça suffit, ou vous serez suspendus ! Intervient le père Sébastien en coupant la foule pour se positionner devant Isaac.

Rapidement, les élèves prennent la fuite et ils s'éparpillent autour d'eux, avant de finalement disparaître dans les classes.

_Viens avec moi. Lui demande l'homme d'église en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Isaac qui ne s'y soustrait pas. Au contraire, il le suit comme un automate, sans aucune forme de volonté.

Ils arrivent dans la classe de l'homme, et ce dernier soulève Isaac pour l'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Isaac a vraiment une sale tête.

_Tu vas bien ?

Isaac ne bouge pas. Il ne veut pas croiser le regard de cet homme.

_Ne les écoute pas. Essaie de le réconforter l'homme de foi. Ils ont mal agi.

Isaac relève la tête, surpris. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un admet qu'il n'est pas le problème. C'est un soulagement durant quelques secondes. Puis, Isaac baisse à nouveau les yeux, pour ne pas marcher dans les travers de cet homme qui se cache sous une croix.

 _Tu me dois bien cette faveur._

 _Tu es si beau._

Isaac ferme plus fort les yeux comme si ça pouvait faire disparaître les voix.

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demande le prêtre en essuyant les larmes du gamin. Le geste est lent, et un peu trop insistant, et même si le geste n'est pas déplacé, Isaac se sent terriblement mal à l'aise. Il voudrait ne pas connaître ce genre de caresse.

 _Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ton corps ne réagirait pas si c'était le contraire._

_Ta famille adoptive te manque ? Demande avec empathie le père Sébastien. Il se montre tellement gentil.

Isaac écarquille les yeux de surprises. L'église a toujours dit que sa famille adoptive vivait dans le péché. Des Impurs. Alors, quand le père Sébastien parle de sa 'famille adoptive' en ces termes, qu'il montre un peu de reconnaissance à leurs égards, ça ébranle le cœur d'Isaac.

_C'est normal, tu sais. Ils t'ont beaucoup aidé et ils font partie de toi maintenant.

 _C'est normal._

Le père Sébastien touche une corde sensible, et Isaac recommence à pleurer. C'est comme si son cœur était mis à nu devant cet homme. Il voudrait ne pas craquer, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Isaac est perdu du haut de ses 9 ans, et il se sent tellement seul. Peter lui manque.

Le professeur d'histoire se redresse et se penche par-dessus Isaac, si bien que sa hanche vient frotter la joue du gamin langoureusement. Il aurait clairement pu l'éviter, mais l'homme n'en avait pas envie. L'homme tend ensuite le bras pour attraper un mouchoir sur son bureau derrière Isaac, puis il revient s'agenouiller en face du gamin qui n'a pas bouger.

_Tiens.

Isaac attrape le papier avec des mains tremblantes, et il se mouche.

_Je pourrais t'aider. Le cajole le père Sébastien. C'est murmuré si faiblement qu'Isaac en attrape la chair de poule.

_Viens me voir avec le numéro de téléphone, et tu pourras les appeler. Ce sera notre secret.

 _Tu pourras les appeler._

Isaac n'aime pas cet homme, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour parler à Peter, même quelques secondes. Le professeur vient poser chacune de ses mains sur chaque cuisse du gamin pour les caresser légèrement. A contre cœur, Isaac hoche la tête.

_ Affaire conclue.

Isaac a envie de vomir.

 **OOO**

C'est au moment de la galette des rois qu'Isaac parvient à obtenir un numéro de téléphone.

Les parents de Ludivine sont présents, et ils sont tous les quatre occupés à boire du vin (sans alcool pour Jim) en bavardant quand Isaac se faufile dans le bureau de son père. Le seul ordinateur de la maison est dans cette pièce, et Isaac sait qu'il doit être rapide. Son père ne supporte pas qu'on aille dans ses affaires.

Isaac tape rapidement le nom de 'Peter Hale' dans la barre de recherche, mais il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche. Seulement, un lien conduisant au site de la réserve Hale, et des articles de presse sur l'incendie qui a décimé sa famille.

Avec la peur de se faire prendre, Isaac cherche alors avec le nom de 'Christopher Argent' et 'Allison Argent' dans la barre de navigation, mais c'est de nouveau la même rengaine. Il ne trouve pas leur numéro.

En désespoir de cause, il se rabat sur le site de la réserve Hale et il mémorise le numéro de téléphone de cette dernière.

Celui de la Réserve Hale.

Isaac est heureux pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Il va pouvoir les appeler.

Le reste est sans importance.

 **OOO**

 _Penche-toi._

 _Plus en arrière._

 _T'as pas intérêt à vomir._

 _Ton cul m'excite._

 _Prends le dans ta bouche._

 _Enfonce ta main._

 **OOO  
**

Isaac regarde le crayon planté dans la cuisse.

Il est comme détaché de son corps, en train de flotter quelque part au-dessus de tout ça, alors Il n'est pas choqué par ce qu'il voit. C'est probablement l'une des choses les moins gores qu'il ait vu dans sa vie. Il ne voit pas le sang couler. Il se rend seulement compte que le pantalon noir commence à briller, là où s'étant le liquide chaud à l'odeur ferreuse. Là, où il a frappé. Plusieurs fois. Avec le premier objet qu'il a attrapé.

La lueur humide et étincelante sur le pantalon du prêtre lui rappelle les yeux des corneilles, quand il sort de la messe le dimanche. C'est le même vide qu'il ressent ces jours là.

Isaac entend le professeur d'histoire hurler, mais il ne réagit pas vraiment. C'est comme s'il était très loin de lui. Ce menteur ne bande plus, et c'est tant mieux. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Derrière eux, une porte s'ouvre brutalement et ne fait même pas sursauter le gamin.

_Par le ciel ! Halète un autre professeur, alerté par les cris, qui se précipite vers son collègue **.**

_Il est cinglé ! Il m'a agressé ! Crie le père Sébastien malgré la douleur sans oser toucher sa cuisse où un crayon est toujours enfoncé.

L'homme qui vient d'entrer, le père Maurice, est clairement abasourdi par ce qu'il voit. Isaac, l'un des élèves de 4eme année (CE2 pour les français) a le visage tacheté de gouttelettes de sang, et ses mains en sont recouvertes. Il est totalement immobile, et son regard est fixe sur le père Sébastien qui se laisse tomber au sol, clairement choqué par les événements.

_Il m'a sauté dessus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Raconte le père Sébastien d'une voix tremblante. Il souffre.

_Ne bouge pas mon garçon, demande le père Maurice à Isaac qui recule.

Personne ne croira ce qu'il s'est passé, alors Isaac recule en observant les deux hommes en face de lui avec des yeux médusés. C'est lui l'enfant à problème, personne ne voudra le croire. Le père Maurice le dévisage déjà comme s'il était une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang.

Isaac se sent en état d'alerte. Il sait qu'il doit fuir maintenant. Seulement, la seule porte de sortie est bloquée par des autres personnes qui entrent, attirés par la violence des éclats de voix.

Isaac comprend qu'il est fait comme un rat mort. Il est pris au piège, comme dans ce congélateur où son père l'enfermait.

Isaac hoche 'non' de la tête. Ses lèvres miment le 'non' mais aucun son ne veut sortir. Il oscille la tête.

 _Non. Non. Non. Non._

Il voulait juste téléphoner.

_Attraper le ! Ordonne le père Maurice en désignant Isaac qui recule avec angoisse.

Isaac pète littéralement les plombs quand son dos entre en contact avec le mur derrière lui. Il commence à crier, à jeter ses bras et ses pieds à quiconque essaie de s'approcher. Il mord, griffe, frappe.

 **OOO**

Isaac est légèrement sédaté dans un lit d'hôpital, et il se réveille lentement de l'inconscience dans laquelle on l'a volontairement fait plonger.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça Isaac ? Lui demande son père sans pouvoir dissimuler l'horreur dans son regard.

 _Pose ta bouche là, et tu pourras les appeler._

Isaac recommence. Il hoche 'non' de la tête sans s'arrêter.

_Le père Sébastien ne porte pas plainte, mais la partie civile exige une expertise psychiatrique. Ils vont remuer _toute cette merde_ , Isaac. Alors parle, bon sang. Pourquoi ? S'emporte le père d'Isaac et c'est Ludivine qui doit intervenir.

_Calme toi. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur. Dit-elle avant de se retourner sur Isaac :

_Tu peux tout nous dire. Dit-elle plus doucement.

Isaac ouvre la bouche, et il essaie de parler alors qu'il n'a rien dit depuis des semaines.

_Il a menti. Il m'avait promis. Dit la voix enrouée d'Isaac.

_Quoi ?

_ J'avais le droit d'appeler Peter si…si j'acceptais de…le sucer.

La dernière partie est à peine murmurée.

Ludivine semble se vider de son sang, alors que Jim donne l'impression d'avoir été foudroyé. Le temps reste suspendu un instant, où Isaac espère sincèrement que son père comprendra qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de se défendre. Des larmes de honte commencent à couler involontairement, car il avoue avoir accepter une faveur sexuelle en échange d'un service. Personne ne comprendra, surtout après ce qu'il a déjà traversé. Il se trouve répugnant et il n'en attend pas moins de la part de son père.

_Le père Sébastien ?!

Jim Lahey est extrêmement tendu tout à coup, comme s'il voulait tuer quelqu'un. Même Ludivine a peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir, se tenant prête à le contenir pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise s'il le fallait.

Seulement, Isaac et Ludivine sont surpris tous les deux quand Jim s'approche avec une rage contenue près du chevet de son fils :

_Comment oses-tu mentir ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour t'aider.

Son père ne le croit pas. Et contre toute attente, cette réaction est d'une violence extrême pour Isaac qui se sent brisé en deux.

_Papa… Pleure calmement Isaac, trop assommé par les médicaments pour pouvoir tendre le bras vers celui-ci.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Lui crache avec dégoût Jim.

Jim Lahey est hors de lui, et Ludivine doit l'empêcher de s'abattre sur son fils.

_Laisse-le ! Ça suffit !

 **OOO**

Le soir, Isaac se faufile hors de sa chambre à l'hôpital. Ils veulent le transférer en psychiatrie, c'est prévu pour demain, mais Isaac n'a qu'une idée en tête : passer ce coup de fil.

Sa chambre n'est pas surveillée. Que ça soit Jim ou Ludivine, aucun n'a tenu à rester près de lui. Isaac est seul, et même s'il ne devrait pas sortir de sa chambre, Isaac comprend aussi qu'il n'aura pas d'autre opportunité.

C'est le moment du rapport de service, quand l'infirmière de nuit vient relayer celles de l'après midi. Elles se sont toutes enfermées dans le bureau pour ne pas être dérangée, et c'est ce moment que choisi Isaac pour se rendre dans leur office. Là, il se faufile à l'intérieur sans allumer afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, et il se saisit du téléphone mural.

Avec des mains fébriles, Il compose le numéro qu'il a appris par cœur, et qu'il n'a pas oublié malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ça sonne, et son corps est tellement tendu de peur et d'appréhension qu'il a l'impression qu'il va tomber dans les pommes.

_ _La réserve Hale._

C'est la voix de Derek.  
_...

 _Cinglé._

 _Débile._

Isaac n'arrive pas à articuler un mot. Il n'y a qu'un sanglot qui craque dans sa gorge

_ _Isaac...?_ Le reconnait Derek.

Isaac essaie de lui répondre mais il n'y arrive pas. Il se force mais ça ne sort pas, et un nouveau sanglot lui déchire le corps.

_ _C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Isaac ferme les yeux. Il doit dire quelque chose. Il supplie le seigneur de l'aider, de lui venir en aide.

Juste une fois, et…

Un son rauque et douloureux déchire sa gorge. Il a tellement mal. Mais il pousse dessus, pour que ça sorte :

_Je veux rentrer...

A l'autre bout du fil, Derek sent son cœur se briser à l'écoute de cette voix désespérée.

_S'il te plait... Je veux revenir... Sanglote fortement Isaac, le nez et les yeux noyés par les larmes.

 __Oh...Isaac... ça va aller, tu m'entends._ Essaie de le consoler Derek, sans savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que l'enfant soit dans cet état. _Où es-tu ?_

_Quand est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison ?

_ _Ce n'est pas si simple, petit cœur._

_...je ne retournerai pas là-bas...

Isaac le dit à Derek, et ça sonne comme une promesse froide et cruelle. Il n'en peut plus. Désespéré, il lâche le combiné du téléphone mural sans plus prêter attention à la voix de Derek qui crie dans l'appareil.

Apeuré par son avenir, Isaac sait que plus rien ne l'attend. S'il ne peut pas retourner près de Peter, alors il n'ira nulle part.

Hagard, il déambule dans l'office sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Il est perdu. Et puis, il l'aperçoit : le couteau sur l'évier.

C'est la solution.

 _Minable._

 _T'es même pas capable de te suicider._

 _Pathétique._

Il ne veut plus des voix dans sa tête. Il ne veut plus ressentir ce vide et cette douleur. Il n'y aura plus leurs absences.

Sans réfléchir, il se saisit du couteau. D'une main sûre et déterminée, il lève l'objet à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, avant de l'enfoncer d'un geste vif et violent dans son abdomen.

Isaac s'effondre instantanément au sol, bercé par les cris chuchotés de Derek dans le combiné.

 **OOO**

_Allô ?

Allison se laisse tomber dans le canapé, le combiné collé à l'oreille. Il a déjà entendu cette voix.

_ _Allô. Je suis bien chez Peter Hale et Christopher Argent ?_

_Oui.

_ _Tu dois être Allison ?_ Dit la voix souriante.

_Et qui êtes-vous ? Demande Allison avec méfiance.

_ _Je suis le Docteur Morell. J'aurais aimé parler avec l'un de tes parents._

_C'est pour Isaac, n'est-ce pas ? Il va bien ?

Ils sont tous très inquiets depuis l'appel téléphonique que Derek a reçu à la réserve Hale. Ils ont essayé de rentrer en contact avec Jim Lahey, mais ils n'ont rien obtenu comme réponse, si ce n'est une injonction du tribunal pour harcèlement. Le père de Stiles a réussi a obtenir des informations, ce qui n'a pas été pour rassurer leur famille. Ils savent que Isaac a agressé un prêtre, mais ils ne savent pas encore la raison.

_ _Tu peux m'appeler un de tes pères ?!_

_PAPA ! PAPA !

Christopher déboule dans le salon en comprenant à l'intonation de voix de sa fille que c'est important. Ils ne disent rien, un seul échange des regards et ils se comprennent. Il sait que c'est pour Isaac. Elle tend le téléphone à son père :

_Allô. C'est Christopher.

_ _Bonjour. C'est Marine Morell._

 __..._

 __Je… Un confrère a pris contact avec moi au sujet d'Isaac. Il semblerait qu'il soit hospitalisé dans l'unité psychiatrique du Grand Hôpital de San Francisco. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, une assistante sociale va vous contacter, mais il semblerait que le père d'Isaac ait choisi d'abandonner son droit parental. Il vous a désigné comme étant les tuteurs légaux d'Isaac._

Christopher dévisage sa fille, restant totalement sans voix ou sous le choc de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. La psychiatre lui parle encore quelques instants, mais Christopher n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit. Son bonheur est immense, mais certainement moins que celui de Peter quand il l'apprendra. Il n'arrive même pas à imaginer sa tête quand il le lui dira.

 **OOO**

 **_** Je te demande pardon… Dit la voix de son père.

Isaac est terriblement fatigué.

Il a conscience de faire un long voyage en ambulance, il se réveille quelques fois sur le brancard à cause de l'inconfort et de la douleur dans son ventre.

Il ne se rappelle de rien. Tout est flou.

Il sait qu'il est arrivé quand il sent l'air froid frappé son visage alors qu'on décharge son brancard sur le parking. Il croit reconnaître l'endroit mais il n'en est pas certain. Il arrive à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Les antalgiques, les antibiotiques, les sédatifs… Il se sent trop lourd pour réfléchir, et il repart dans l'inconscience.

Il reconnait la voix sincère et chaleureuse d'une infirmière qu'il aime énormément.

_ça va aller, chaton. Ils arrivent.

Isaac n'arrive pas à la voir, mais il gémit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a entendu. Le son de sa voix résonne en lui comme la source d'une chaleur proche et réconfortante. C'est comme s'il allait bientôt rentrer à la maison.

Il se rendort et ses rêves sont bercés d'espoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Isaac papillonne des yeux, et une forme se redresse près de lui. Malgré l'odeur hospitalière de la chambre, Isaac reconnaît tout de suite cette odeur. Son odeur. Tout son corps se relâche instantanément, il n'a plus besoin d'être sur ses gardes. Des larmes coulent alors qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à distinguer le visage près de lui.

_Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Et Isaac a peur de rêver. De croire que Peter est là.

_Peter ? Demande-t-il avec tellement d'hésitation que Peter ne peut s'empêcher de partager ses larmes.

_Oui, Isaac. Je suis là. Je suis là.

Isaac réalise qu'il lui tient la main, et il la serre avant de faire le mouvement de vouloir se redresser, mais Peter l'en empêche.

_Pardon. Je te demande pardon.

_Chuuut. Repose-toi. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, tu m'entends. Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

 **OOO**

 **J'avoue avoir un peu bâclé la fin. Je la retravaillerai, si j'en ai le temps. Merci pour vos commentaires.**


End file.
